Elise's fun
by SZ NSFW
Summary: A princess deserves to have her private time, and spend said private time however she sees fit. Oneshot (solo) lemon involving Princess Elise. PWP (Porn Without Plot). Read and Review


**This a PWP. Apologies if it's a bit short, but this is my first lemon I ever published. I'm just getting my feet wet at this point, but I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Princess Elise does not belong to me. She belongs to SEGA**

* * *

Princess Elise had walked into her room and sighed. Looking around and was happy she had this moment alone.

"Finally done with today." She sighed.

She walked over to a mirror and saw herself. She smiled and she took a minute to appreciate her reflection and she ran her hands down her dress, straightening her dress but then she ran her hands back up and rubbed around the front of her dress, where her breasts were at. She let out a soft moan, feeling as the jolt of pleasure from rubbing her chest was enticing. Elise kept rubbing her breasts for a few more seconds, before realizing what she was doing and stopped herself. She looked over at the door, seeing that it was still closed and sighed.

"It's been a long day. The least I can do now is try to relax."

She walked over to her bed, and sat down. She sighed and looked at her bed and took off her glove from her right hand before she felt the cover that was laid out on her bed. She smiled at how soft the cover was and then took off her other glove and put them on the night stand. She looked up at the door to see that it was closed. She smiled and stood up and walked over to it and locked the door. She smiled and walked back over to the bed and sat down again.

"Looks like I won't have any interruptions tonight." She said.

She slowly placed her right hand on her breast and slowly slid it down her body. She felt as the slight jolt of pleasure ran up her spine as she slid her hand down to the hem of her dress. She moaned when she placed her hand on her thigh. Elise then brought her right foot up and unbuckled the clip from her heel, before taking that right off. She smiled, feeling as her foot no longer felt restricted in her footwear. She brought up her other leg and repeated the same action and took off her other heel.

With both pairs of heels off, Elise smiled and stood up. She placed her hands under her dress and grabbed the waistband of her pantyhose. She slowly slid the it down her legs, shaking her well rounded rear as she slid the leg wear down to her ankles. She kicked her pantyhose to the side, setting them near her high heels, and sat back down onto the bed. She sighed and she gently rubbed her hands on her bare legs, loving how soft her skin felt. Not to sound narcissistic, but she personally loved feeling herself and how supple her skin felt.

After a few minutes of rubbing her legs, she grabbed the hem of her dress and proceeded to take it off of her. She slowly slid the dress up, revealing her slender abdomen with her navel, and more of her upper torso, even over her breasts, which were covered by a white bra that fit around her breasts perfectly. Once the dress was off, she set it aside on the floor where her heels, gloves, and pantyhose were at. As she sat on the bed in her bra and panties, she smiled and laid down on the bed, resting her head on the pillows.

She looked down at herself, immediately seeing the two hills that was covered by her bra. She brought her hands up and started to rub her hands on her mounds, eliciting a moan as waves of pleasure came from the stimulation.

"Ohh..."

She kept rubbing herself, feeling as the pleasure rose up to its capacity, as well as her nipples, which had become erect and had bulged out from her bra. Elise arced her back and moved her hands back to unclip her bra. Once it was loose, she moved it up to her arms and took it off, and set it on the floor with her other clothes. She sighed and her breasts seemed to float as they bounced in the air. Her gravity defying breasts bounced, and she continued to rub her hands on her mounds, playing with her now erect nipples that were free to the world, and sending more pleasure to herself as she enjoyed the pleasure filled stimulation.

"Oh, yes... Rub my nipples... Feel how soft my boobs are..." Elise moaned out.

As Elise was rubbing her breasts, she felt as her nether region was getting wet from the pleasure she was receiving, and her panties left a wet splotch right where her moist vagina was at. Lost in lust, Elise started to drift her right hand down towards her panties. She placed her hand on top of the underwear and started to gently rub her sensitive clitoris through her panties. Elise then started to buck her hips up and down and she moved her other hand down and hooked both her thumbs on her panties and proceeded to take those off, sliding them down her tone, slender legs. Once that was off, she threw them on the small pile with her other clothes, and she now laid naked on the bed. Her pussy was still wet with the vaginal fluids that leaked from all the pleasure she was giving herself.

Elise continued to rub her vagina, remaining on the outside of her labia, and she could feel as the wet juices of her vaginal fluids stuck to her hand like a glob of honey. Biting her lip, Elise slowly started to apply pressure on her fingers as she kept rubbing her labia, soon penetrating her fingers in her pussy.

"Oh... Oh, yes..."

Using her other hand, Elise started rubbing her left breast, increasing her pleasure, and felt as her delicate hands rubbed and teased her playful puppies. Lost in ecstasy, Elise could feel as her climax was approaching already, and her hips started to buck forward in spuratic spasms. Elise could feel as the juices leaked out more little by little, making a sloshing sound the more she rubbed herself.

"Yes... Yes... Oh, please... I'm so close, I feel like I'm gonna..."

With the pleasure building to its maximum capacity, Elise felt as her climax was rapidly approaching. With the bucking movement of her hips becoming more visibly violent, and the sound of her breath intake increasing in both speed and volume, Elise felt as all the muscles on her body gave way as her climax had come like a battering ram knocking down a wall.

"AHHH!"

The strength that gave way during her orgasm was too much for the lovely lust-filled princess. With her pussy pulsating from the strong stimulation she had, and a relaxed electric-like surge ran through her body, all that was seen was Elise as she laid on the bed, her chest rising with each breath she took as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Elise opened her eyes, knowing that she just had one of the best orgasms she's ever had, albeit it was self-gratification, but she was happy to have done that. She sat herself up, her relaxed muscles now under her control once again, and she looked at the wet spot on the bed that rested where her crotch was at. Elise blushed knowing that the maid who cleans the sheets will surely have extra work to do to get them properly cleaned, but it was worth it.

Elise brought her hand down onto her bare vagina, feeling just how wet her juices left it. She brought her hand back up and looked as the bodily fluid that had been extracted from her now coated her fingers, a small line of the juices connected her index finger with her middle finger as she spread her fingers apart for a brief moment. Without a second thought, Elise brought her hand to her mouth and sucked on her fingers, getting her juices that coated her hand. She moaned, loving the somewhat salty taste her juices left, and she immediately became more aroused than before. Elise took her fingers out of her mouth, slowly as she had her lips still enclosed around her lips, and a small smacking sound could be heard as she brought her hand out. She then rubbed her breasts for a few moments before moving her hand down south to her wet pussy once again. Once she reached her wet nether region, she started to moan from the stimulating pleasure that she received once again.

After a few minutes, however, Elise stopped herself and brought her hand back up. She was panting again from the pleasure she was receiving, but using her hands again just felt like it wouldn't cut it this time.

Elise got off of her bed and got down on her knees, bending down and looked under her bed. She hummed a mellow tune to herself as she swayed her rear end playfully as well. Elise then reached her hands under the bed and grabbed a small white box. She pulled it out and opened it, smiling at what was inside. Elise grabbed the item in question, which was a light blue colored phallus that looked to be at least six inches in length.

She smiled and stood back up and got back on the bed. She laid down, scooting around and getting comfortable and brought the dildo up to her. She brought it closer, and pursed her lips and kissed the tip of the toy. Getting the taste of the plastic and rubber of the dildo made Elise more excited. She proceeded to lick the toy, slowly running her tongue down the base of it, turning the phallus as well to make sure she got the toy covered with her moist saliva.

She brought the toy down to her breasts and started to rub it around her areola, teasing her erect nipple, moaning as the teasing felt good to her. Elise had kept the phallus rubbing her breast for a few more moments and soon brought it down to her wet pussy. She gently rubbed around her labia, moaning as the stimulation was starting to get the best of her, and soon she ran the phallus up a bit and started to rub her clitoris. She let out moans that increased in volume, bucking her hips forward as the sensation was starting to feel like she was in the doorways to nirvana.

Elise let the phallus linger for a moment before she brought it to her labia and applied some pressure, feeling as the toy slowly started to penetrate her and fill her moist vagina. Elise started to whimper as the dildo filled more and more of her insides, making the girl move up and down, in a bouncing state, which, in turn, caused her breasts to bounce up and down as her body swayed with the movement.

Elise panted as she brought the phallus as far as she could bring it to her pussy, and slowly brought it out, until only the tip was encased in her vagina, then she slowly started to bring it back in. She moaned as the toy had filled her up again, and she slowly brought the toy back in her wet pussy, the dildo filling up her insides once again, and she elicited a loud moan. She then started to bring out the phallus and brought it back in her vagina and started to go at a steady pace as she kept going and pleasured herself to nirvana again. Having her other hand trailing across her luscious midsection, lightly gliding her fingers across her fit belly, and bringing it back up to slowly massage her left breast. Elise moaned as the pleasure was starting to be too much to bear, and her hips uncontrollably bucked around as she was filling her wet pussy with the phallus.

Elise could feel as she was once again approaching her orgasm. She started to pump the dildo a bit faster, but immediately stopped herself when she felt her orgasm approach, causing her to take in short, hard breaths. After a few minutes, she calmed down and felt herself in control of herself again. She sat up and looked down at herself.

Her body glistened with sweat that had come from being hot from her arousing stimulations. She was panting and blushing like crazy, but she was too much in sexual arousal to care. She looked at the phallus again, which was covered in her juices, which the sight of it turned her on even more than she was. She brought the soaked toy up to her mouth and closed her eyes, before licking the tip, getting a taste of her juices. She moaned and kept sucking and getting her fluids as it slowly rode down her throat, leaving a slightly salty yet very sweet taste in her mouth. She then slowly slid it in her mouth, having half of the phallus in her mouth in a few seconds, getting more and more of her juices, which made her shudder more. The taste of herself was intoxicating for her, and she sucked more from the phallus and even swirled her tongue around it to really get the small remnants of her juices and to ensure it was nice and moist for later.

She pulled the dildo out of her mouth and smiled, giving the tip a small yet loving kiss, while she blushed from the arousal she was experiencing.

"Mmm... So good..." She moaned.

Elise looked at the wet phallus again, watching as her saliva coated almost every inch of it. She sighed and closed her eyes, but suddenly got an idea. She turned herself around on the bed so she was laying on her side, then she brought up her left hand and put it in her mouth, getting her fingers wet before pulling it out and brought her hand down her back side. She blushed, not believing that she was about to do something so naughty, but she couldn't think straight, being pleasured was the only thing on her mind right now. She soon brought her fingers to her rear end and started to massage her fingers around her asshole, making her moan out and open her mouth, and widening her eyes too.

"O-Oh goodness!" She cried out and immediately put her other hand over her mouth to suppress her moans.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation and continuing to finger herself.

"O-Oh... I-I know this is v-vulgar... But I don't care..." She moaned out and a smile rested on her face, as well as lust too. "I want more..."

She soon pulled her finger out of her hole, and panted happily. She stuck her tongue out, and took the phallus and stuck it right under her tongue while she let a lengthy drop of saliva fall directly on it. She smiled and used her tongue to smear the spit all over the dildo, closing her eyes and enjoying the naughty moment she had. She then brought the soaked toy down to her rear end and rubbed and teased her asshole, blushing and letting out a small giggle.

"I'm such a naughty princess..." She commented to herself.

Without any more hesitation, she applied pressure and slid the dildo inside of her asshole. She bit her lip and kept sliding it in, not rushing the penetration, but not being slow either.

"Oh... Oh sweet heavens..." She squeaked.

She soon slid the toy in more then half way in and she stuck out her tongue in pleasure and started to pump the phallus in her asshole. She could feel her mind swimming in ecstasy while she pumped the toy inside of her and she curled her toes due to the pleasure.

"Yes! Oh, y-yes!" She started to shout a bit, panting as well. "M-More, give me more!"

She laid on her back once again, making sure not to sit on the toy, not that she was able to focus too much on anything else, and she brought her other hand down and started to rub her pussy, rubbing the sensitive nub on top as well, making her screams and arousal go into overdrive.

"Mmmn!"

She bit her lip, trying to suppress any moans that came out, but it was proving to be quite difficult. The mix of pleasure she was receiving in the front thanks to her fingers and in the back thanks to the dildo, was making her feel really hot and her body glistened even more with sweat, her hair was more damp as a result too, and her breathing was rather rapid too. Her eyes crossed together and she looked up at the ceiling, or wherever her eyes decided to look, she no longer had control of her body, let alone her eye movements. She spread her legs apart more and pumped her finger and the toy faster with each passing minute.

"Ugh... I-I'm close! I'm close! I'm close!" She kept repeating over and over.

Her hands moved faster, and so did the toy she was pumping in and out of herself, and her toes curved and spazzed around, no longer able to control them. Her panting became more frantic the more she stimulated herself, and she started to buck her hips and bounce up and down in time with the thrusts she was making with the phallus, causing her breasts to bounce up and down.

"Ugh... Oh! Yes! Oh, yes!"

a few moments had passed and she could feel as the pleasure was overwhelming her and her insides felt as if it was on fire and an explosion could spark out an at any moment. Her moans became more passionate and louder, and her breathing became more and more spurradic, and she felt as the juices inside of her overflowed onto her hand, soaking up her fingers, her inner thighs, and the sheets below. Every second was an agonizing yet extremely pleasurable time for her, everything from how hot she had become, to her arousing movements that her body made, even down to the shine her body was giving off from the sweat that had coated her being. All of it culminated into one entity that came for one thing and one thing only, to pleasure this princess and to satisfy her needs. Everything seemed to be looking like it would last for a little while longer, until.

"AHHH!"

Elise screamed in pure pleasure and ecstasy, and she had squirted out a massive shot of her juices all over the bed. Her vagina pulsed and twitched, and she closed her eyes to enjoy the remainder of the ride, sticking her tongue out and moaning while she released every bit of her juices. She remained motionless, the only thing moving was her breathing and her chest which was raising up with every breath she took and her lips eventually formed a smile.

After a few minutes when everything had calmed down, she opened her eyes and looked around and then down to her pussy to see the mess she had caused, seeing how wet she was down there, as well as the sheets she was laying atop of. She giggled and took the phallus out of her rear and brought it up to her and licked it, moaning before pulling back and quickly giving the tip of it a kiss.

"My, you certainly were fun to use... But time to put you away with the others..."

She got out of the bed and bent down once again to take out the box of toys she had. She opened it and put the phallus in with the rest and smiled, before putting it back under the bed. She got back on the bed and felt the puddle of her juices and giggled, feeling the damp cold spot.

"You'll definitely be the first to get washed..."

She giggled then yawned, the last orgasm making her feel weak, and sleepy, but satisfied most importantly. She brought the covers up to her, not bothering to put on her pajamas, since she had grown more than accustomed to sleeping naked. And besides, it wasn't really all that cold to begin with. She snuggled the pillow under her and yawned one more time before drifting off to sleep, happy she was able to give herself this moment of fun. She would definitely do this again in the future.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the lemon. I know Princess Elise isn't the most popular character in the world, but I really like her, and she was the one character I thought of if I ever decided to do a lemon. Regardless, I hope I was able to make a good lemon with her. Leave a review if you enjoyed, constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks again for reading and take care.**


End file.
